Candombe de Resaca
by aZZZA
Summary: Mi Primer Fic!Basado en la cancion de las Pastillas del Abuelo!Que piensa, ve y siente Edward al levantarse con resaca?


Los personajes son producto de la gran mente de Stephenie Meyer, y la canción de Las Pastillas del Abuelo.

Una puntada en mi cabeza me obligo a abrir mis ojos. Pestañe varias veces, mirando el ventilador de techo, enfocando la vista.

Gire mi cabeza, hacia mi derecha, donde sabia que estaba mi reloj despertador digital y entre las molestas lagañas mire los grandes y rojos números. Vi un uno y un dos con dos ceros…¿o eran tres? Me lleve una mano a los ojos y los restregué, queriendo sacarme las lagañas. Mire otra vez y esta vez fui consiente de que eran las doce del mediodía.

Lentamente me incorpore en la cama y apoyé ms pies en el frío piso. Volví a mirar la hora y ya eran las doce y un minuto. Me mire los pies y vi tirado en el suelo mi bóxer negro. Baje la mirada a mi entrepierna y me di cuenta que estaba desnudo. Me agache para agarrar mi bóxer y otra vez volvió la puntada a mi cabeza, pero esta vez no fue solo una…fueron dos, tres, cuatro…

Despacio me puse el bóxer, molesto por las puntadas y el dolor en el cuerpo. Camine hacia el baño cuando sentí un terrible pinchazo en la planta de mi pie.

-Mierda-dije. Ahora no solo me dolía la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo agarrotado, sino que tenía lastimado el pie. En un esfuerzo que para mi fue sobrehumano agarré el pedazo de vidrio color verde con el que me había cortado. Lo mire. El sonido de una botella de vidrio al romperse y unas risas se me vinieron a la cabeza.

Había más vidrios en el piso, los esquive y llegue al baño. Puse el pedazo de botella rota en el lavamanos, lamentándome por la perdida de Stella*, cuando mire el espejo.

Ese era yo, creo.

Con la piel blanca, salvando por algunas zonas rojas en mi cuello. Mi pelo castaño tirando a dorado estaba despeinado, como siempre y mi barba de una semana aun continuaba ahí. Deje mis ojos para lo último. Verdes, pero en ese momento estaban entrecerrados, porque presentía que si los abría un poco más me atacarían unas cuantas puntadas y con mayor fuerza. Me pase mis manos por mi pelo y lo sentí sucio. Lleve mis manos al cuello, deteniéndome en esas zonas coloradas y cerré los ojos, atacado por nuevas puntadas.

Recordé el ruido que hacían unos golpes contra la puerta de mi departamento y unos gritos del otro lado acompañados por una fuerte música que salía de los parlantes de mi equipo de música. Un punchi-punchi molesto…

-¡¡Cullen, baja el volumen de esa puta música!!-creo que grito la voz de uno de mis vecinos.

¿Conteste? No lo se, solo recuerdo que unos brazos envolvían mi cuello y que alguien pegaba su cuerpo al mío, despertando sensaciones que sabia que quería sentir, pero no precisamente con ese cuerpo…

-Mierda-repetí en un susurro, mirándome y sintiendo el revoltijo en mi panza y la saliva ascender hasta mi pastosa boca. En un rápido movimiento me acerque al inodoro y comencé a vomitar.

Las arcadas eran fuertes, provocándome temblores en todo el cuerpo, por lo cual apoye mis manos contra los oscuros azulejos del baño, consiente de que si le pifiaba tendría que limpiar. Continúe devolviendo todo. La cerveza y alguna comida.

Lastima que la sensación de abandono no puede vomitarse.

Cuando sentí que ya no tena nada más para vomitar, tire la cadena y como queriendo torturar a mi estomago contemple cuando el agua se llevaba el vomito.

Ojala la tristeza pudiera irse por el inodoro.

Me limpie la boca con una toalla que estaba tirada al costado del inodoro. El dolor de cabeza no cesaba y ya me estaba molestando. Mucho.

Abrí el botiquín, detrás del espejo, y agarre una aspirina. Mi nuevo Dios. Abrí la canilla del agua fría cuando escuche un bostezo detrás de mío.

En un segundo esfuerzo monumental, me di media vuelta y vi a una chica parada delante mío y mirándome molesta, como si la hubiera despertado de un profundo y reparador sueño. Ella se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta y, ahí, repare que estaba desnuda. Completamente desnuda. Sus descaradas tetas tenían marcas coloradas como mi cuello, y tuve una vaga idea de quien era el causante de esos chupones.

-¿Puedo?-me pregunto, señalando con una dedo el inodoro y con la otra pasándose una mano por su enredada y rubia rojiza cabellera.

-Si, claro-respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Acerque mi boca a la canilla, tome agua y trague la pastilla, con la esperanza de que calmara las fastidiosas puntadas.

Escuche como ella hacia pis y bostezaba. Me lave la cara y sentí el ruido de la cadena. Levante la mirada hacia el espejo y la vi, parada detrás de mi. Di media vuelta, mirándola.

No necesitaba más pruebas para darme cuenta de lo que había echo. Sentí que se me revolvía el estomago, otra vez, pero esta vez no era por culpa de la cerveza.

-No soy yo a quien vos Queres-me dijo, cruzando sus brazos y con una sonrisa de… ¿compasión?

-Yo…-balbucee, llevándome las manos a mi pelo como siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

-No te quemes la cabeza por un poco de placer-me dijo. Intente procesar las palabras que me decia esa chica, que desnuda me miraba con compasión.

-Pibe, esta todo bien-me dijo, tranquilamente-No te quemes la cabeza, ¿si?

Se dio media vuelta y salió del baño. Baje la tapa del inodoro y me senté ahí, llevando mis manos a mi cabeza y sintiendo algo de alivio al notar como las puntadas iban cediendo al poder de las aspirinas.

Espere sentado ahí hasta que escuche la puerta cerrarse. Estaba solo. Yo y mi desorden. Mi desorden y yo.

Me pare bajo el marco de la puerta del baño y repase mi habitación con la mirada. El equipo de música estaba prendido, al parecer el CD había terminado de sonar y no había sido capaz de apagarlo. Los pedazos de vidrio estaban dispersos por el piso y sobre la cómoda había otras tres botellas, una de ellas con el contenido por la mitad.

La agarre, dispuesto a vaciarla en el inodoro cuando vi una caja de preservativos al costado. La tome también y fui hacia la cama y allí encontré dos preservativos usados en medio de ella. Los metí dentro de la caja, algo contento de haber estado lo bastante consiente como para usar protección en ese encuentro causal…o casual. Como sea.

Vacié la botella y tire la caja de forros en el tacho que había en el baño.

Volví a la cama y me senté en la orilla. Podía oler el cigarrillo que ella había fumado. Un olor horrible. Yo ya no fumaba. Ella me había quitado el hábito…

Vi mis jeans tirados y lo agarre. Revise los bolsillos y saque mi celular con la billetera. Abrí el aparato y vi unos siete mensajes esperando a ser leídos. Sentí una adrenalina acompañada de entusiasmo que se desvaneció cuando vi que todos los mensajes eran de mi hermana Alice o mi cuñada Rosalie, preguntándome donde y con quien estaba e insultándome por no contestarles.

Lo cerré pero comenzó a sonar, y muy fuerte para mi, aún, adolorida cabeza. Era Emmett, mi hermano. Lo deje sonar. No tenía ganas de escucharlo y soportar sus burlas. Para mi alivio dejo de sonar y por unos minutos me regocije en el silencio del lugar pero otra vez comenzó a hacer ruido. Era Jasper, el novio de Alice. Respire hondo y apreté el botón verde.

-¿Si?-conteste con voz ronca.

-¿Edward? ¿donde estas?-me respondió la pasiva voz de mi cuñado. A veces no comprendía como el pacifico Jasper podía estar con la hiperactiva Alice. Los opuestos se atraen, me había respondido ella una vez…

-En casa-conteste, incapaz de formular una respuesta más larga.

-¡¿Que?!¿A vos te atendió?-escuche que grito por detrás la voz de Emmett.

-Pero mierda, ¿ustedes duermen juntos o que?-respondí, molesto.

-Edward, no quiero sonar muy Esme pero…podrías haber avisado que te ibas-me contesto Jasper.

-Sonas muy Esme…

-¿Fue por Bella?-y sentí un nudo en el estómago cuando escuche su nombre y recordé el motivo de mi resaca y la chica desnuda en mi cama.

-Alice estaba preocupada-y note el reproche en su voz. Jasper, como siempre, protegiendo a mi hermana.

-Bueno, ya fue Jasper-conteste, molesto.

-Edward fuiste vos…

-Te dije que ya fue, Jasper-conteste, cerrando fuertemente los puños al acordarme como había visto que ese asqueroso y estúpido de Jacob Black había bailado y besado a la que había sido mi novia hasta hacia dos meses atrás… Como ella pegaba su cuerpo al de el y le bailaba lento y sensual, mirándome fijo…obligándome a darme cuenta de lo muy tarado que había sido por dejarla, alegando que las relaciones a largo plazo no eran lo mío…Cuando en realidad tenia miedo de toda esa marea de sentimientos que ella me hacia sentir con cada roce, palabra, mirada, beso…Lo bastante estúpido que era como para irme con la primera mina que encontrara.

Sentí otro nudo, pero en la garganta.

-Jasper, después te llamo-le dije y corte, sin esperar a su respuesta.

Marque su número después de dos meses de pretextos y alegatos falsos.

Tuuu…Tuuu…Tuuu…

Nada…Nada…Nada…

-Soy Bella, déjame tu mensaje. Chau-escuche su voz tan dulce y sentí que me transpiraban las manos por solo escucharla en una grabación.

Piiiiiii…

-Bella…-murmure y sentí que el nudo no me dejaba continuar. Quede unos segundos en silencio, mudo, sin poder articular palabra-Bella…te extraño…Bella…yo te amo…nadie es como vos…volve por favor…volve…

Y se termino el tiempo del mensaje.

Sentí temblores en mi cuerpo…pero esta vez no eran por culpa del vomito…Eran lagrimas…por haberme dado cuenta de la persona que había estado a mi lado cuando ya la había perdido…

Por lo estúpido que era.

*haciendo referencia a la marca de cerveza Stella Artois.

Bueno gente, este fue mi primer fic!=) espero que les haya gustado y bueno, gracias por tomarse un ratito y leer lo que escribi!


End file.
